Something you wouldn t expect
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Er hätte es wissen müssen... Shinra war, wenn es um Okkultes ging, sowieso schon recht speziell, also warum hatte er noch mal zugesagt, ihm bei diesem seltsamen Experiment zu helfen?
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Er hätte es wissen müssen...

Shinra war, wenn es um Okkultes ging, sowieso schon recht speziell, also warum hatte er noch mal zugesagt, ihm bei diesem seltsamen Experiment zu helfen?

Oh ja...der verrückte Professor hatte gedroht, ein recht peinliches Geheimnis zu verraten, wenn er nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeitete...

Verfluchter Shinra! Warum musste gerade dieser Typ sein einzigster Freund sein?

Und wohin hatte es ihn gebracht? Gefangen in einer seltsamen Parallelwelt, in der nur Geister zu existieren schienen...Ohne eine Möglichkeit hier wieder raus zu kommen.

Diesmal hatte er sich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht...

Als er sich endlich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit befreit hatte, wusste er sofort, dass das Experiment ein vollkommener Fehlschlag gewesen war. Eigentlich wollte Shinra nur seine Freundschaft zu Celty stärken, aber stattdessen, wurde das ganze Gebäude plötzlich von einem starken Erdbeben erfasst und bevor er sich versehen konnte, wurde er in die Tiefe gerissen, nur um dann in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer zu erwachen.

„Was ist das hier?"

Es war beängstigend, da er keine einzige Information über diesen Ort hatte und er spürte sofort wie seine gewohnte Kontrolle, über alles und jedem, ihm entglitt. Er betrat vollkommen unbekanntes Terrain, etwas, was er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Und wo war Shinra?

War er auch hier gelandet? Oder hatte dieser Kerl es wieder einmal irgendwie geschafft, sich aus dieser ganzen Sache zu befreien.

„Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich hier raus komme. Dieser Ort gefällt mir nicht..."

Und dieses Gefühl schien sogar noch stärker zu werden, je länger er hier blieb. Er musste hier schnellstmöglich raus.

Überraschenderweise war der Ausgang viel näher, als er gedacht hatte. Doch es gab ein kleines Problem...es war abgeschlossen. Und trotz all seiner Bemühungen bewegte diese sich kein Stück. Fast so, als wäre sie mit der Wand verschmolzen.

Frustriert verließ er den Eingangsbereich.

Es musste noch einen anderen Ausgang geben und er würde ihn finden, komme was wolle!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Es war hoffnungslos...

Er hatte das Gebäude so weit möglich durchsucht, aber hatte nichts gefunden, durch dass er hier raus kommen könnte. Was an sich schon vollkommen verrückt war.

„Wenn ich Shinra erwische, wird er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein..." knurrte Izaya. Inzwischen war er wieder im Erdgeschoss angelangt. Er wollte es wenigstens noch auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, es konnte schließlich sein, dass er etwas übersehen hatte.

Auch wenn er sich so etwas niemals eingestehen würde...

Ein seltsames Knarren ließ ihn herumfahren.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wo dieses Geräusch hergekommen war, aber als er den Flur vor sich so betrachtete, fiel ihm doch etwas seltsames auf:

Vorhin war dieser noch nicht hier gewesen...

Neugierig betrat er diesen.

So richtig traute er dieser ganzen Sache nicht, aber wenn es ihm einen Weg ermöglichte, hier endlich rauszukommen, würde er es ausprobieren.

Doch eine böse Überraschung erwartete ihn nicht, stattdessen fand er eine weitere Tür.

„Na ja, besser als Nichts..."

Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür auf. Regen peitschte ihm fast augenblicklich ins Gesicht und er musste zweimal hinschauen, bis er begriffen hatte, dass diese Tür nach draußen führte.

Was führ ein Glück, jetzt konnte er endlich von hier verschwinden!

Überglücklich rannte er den Weg entlang, bis er eine Stelle erreicht hatte, an der die Balustrade niedrig genug war, dass er ohne Probleme darüber klettern konnte. Normalerweise wäre das zwar kein Problem gewesen, aber der Waldboden war sosehr zugewachsen, dass er mit allem rechnen musste, wenn er dort reinsprang.

Da wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Er war schon mit einem Bein darüber, als etwas die Luft durchschnitt.

Schnell zog er den Kopf zur Seite, wenn auch nicht weit genug...

Etwas schweres traf ihn und er wurde zurückgescheudert.

Bevor er überhaupt richtig registrieren konnte, was geschehen war, musste er auch schon wieder zur Seite rollen, denn sein Angreifer hatte noch nicht aufgegeben.

Erst jetzt hatte er eine Möglichkeit diesem Typen in die Augen zu sehen und er erschrak fast augenblicklich.

Was auch immer dieser Kerl war, ein Mensch war er ganz sicher nicht!

Er hatte eine kalkweiße Haut mit rotglühenden Augen, aus denen eine seltsame schwarze Flüssigkeit, vielleicht Blut, floss. Und die Tatsache, dass er wie ein Irrer einen Vorschlaghammer in seine Richtung wirbelte, machte es auch nicht viel besser.

Er musste hier schnellstmöglich weg!

Durch seine Kopfwunde würde er zwar nicht weit kommen, aber vielleicht schaffte er es trotzdem ihn abzuschütteln!

Über die Balustrade war jedoch keine Lösung, also rannte er einfach den Weg weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine Sackgasse handelte...


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Eine Tür! Er konnte es gar nicht glauben!

So schnell er konnte, rannte er darauf zu und drückte sie auf. Und sie ging wirklich auf!

Hastig schloss er sie von der anderen Seite und hechtete unter einen der Tische, die hier aufgestellt waren.

Es war stockfinster hier drinnen, also würde sein Angreifer ihn hoffentlich nicht sehen. Mit seinem Ärmel wischte er sich das Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Es war mehr, als er gedacht hatte, aber die Wunde würde noch eine Weile warten müssen, bis er sie ordentlich behandeln konnte.

Immer wieder landete sein Blick zur Tür, aber sein Angreifer schien keine Anstalten zu machen, hier hereinkommen zu wollen. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er darauf wartete, dass er wieder einen Fuß aus diesem Gebäude setzte, wenn ja, konnte er darauf lange warten.

Solange Izaya keine vernünftige Verteidigungsmöglichkeit gefunden hatte, wollte er keinen Fuß mehr hinaussetzen!

„Naja, wenn ich sowieso hier festsitze, kann ich mich an gleich ein wenig umsehen..."

Vielleicht waren seine Chance hier einen Ausgang zu finden, etwas höher...

Mit etwas Mühe kam er wieder auf die Beine. In nächster Zeit musste er sich ein wenig zurückhalten, wollte er nicht vollends zusammenbrechen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war dieses Gebäude nicht ganz so labyrinthartig aufgebaut wie das vorherige, was es um einiges einfacher machte, sich in diesem zu orientieren. Doch bis jetzt hatte außer einiger Leichen noch nichts brauchbares Finden können.

Auch aus diesem Gebäude schien es keinen Ausweg zu geben und nachdem er einige Notizen gefunden hatte, in den stand, dass auch der Wald eine unüberwindliche Todesfalle war, verwarf er auch seinen Plan, noch einmal dorthin zurückzukehren.

Er musste seinen Fluchtplan noch einmal vollkommen überdenken. Er schallt sich selbst einen Narr, dass er vorhin so kopflos gehandelt hatte, schließlich war das normalerweise überhaupt nicht seine Art. Verdammt! Er war Izaya Orihara, der beste zukünftige Informant den es geben würde!

Er sollte wirklich endlich beginnen, seinen Kopf zu benutzen!

Er zog sich in das Musikzimmer zurück, aus dem immer die geisterhafte Pianomusik zu hören war. Wie er schnell herausgefunden hatte, verstummte diese immer, wenn er dem Instrument zu nahe kam. Und nachdem er wieder einmal für Ruhe gesorgt hatte setzte er sich auf den Fußboden und versuchte alle Informationen, die er bis dato gesammelt hatte in eine logische Reihenfolge zu bringen. Jetzt hätte er sein Notebook gut gebrauchen können, aber momentan musste es auch so gehen.

Als erstes wäre da dieser seltsame Zauber, den Shinra aus dem Internet gezogen hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es sich dabei um eine Falle handelte, um Unwissende hierher zu locken. Um dann auf irgendeine Weise zu töten...

Bei der schieren Anzahl an Leichen, über die er hier gestolpert war, schien diese Sache sehr erfolgreich zu verlaufen. Und ihn hatte es auch fast erwischt...

„Aaaaagh...!"

Ruckartig schreckte er hoch. Der Schrei schien vom Flur zu kommen!

Bis dato hatte er sonst noch keine Menschenseele in diesem Gebäude getroffen und so war die Entscheidung schnell getroffen, wer auch immer dort geschrieen hatte zu helfen, auch wenn es nur für seine eigenen Interessen war.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Er brauchte nicht weit zu laufen.

Auf einem der Flure traf er auf einen jungen Mann. Dieser starrte noch immer auf das Loch im Fußboden, wo die wo die morschen Holzbretter durchgefault waren. Ein sicherer Tod für jeden, der da hinunterfiel.

Und eins war sicher, dieser Typ war nicht derjenige gewesen, der geschrieen hatte. Zwar klebte an seiner Kleidung eine Menge Blut, aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob dieses zu ihm gehörte...

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass noch jemand sich hierher verirrt...aber wie es schein habe ich mich geirrt..."

Für jemanden, der wahrscheinlich gerade einen Menschen ermordet hatte, war er viel zu ruhig. Izaya sah sich selbst nicht als einen Soziopathen, aber dieser Typ schien alle Merkmale in sich zu vereinen. Und seine Körperkraft sollte auch nicht unterschätzt werden.

Eine gefährliche Mischung, besonders an solch einem Ort.

Aber er ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

Er konnte dieses Spiel genauso spielen und genau das würde er jetzt tun!

„Ich bin genau so überrascht wie du. Du hast nicht zufällig meinen kleinen Bruder gesehen? Sieht ungefähr genauso aus wie ich nur ein wenig kleiner?"

Izaya war ein ausgezeichneter Lügner und so wie der andere ihn ansah, schien er ihm diese Lüge abzukaufen.

„Ich habe niemanden gesehen."

Wie er es gedacht hatte, auch ein verdammt guter Lügner, aber es war ein wenig schwer es ihm abzukaufen mit dem vielen Blut...

„Wenn du das sagst...Du weißt nicht zufällig wie man hier wieder raus kommt, oder?"

Er bezweifelte, dass er eine vernünftige Antwort bekommen würde, aber er ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen.

„Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keinen Ausweg, sobald du einmal hier bist..."

So etwas in der Art hatte er erwartet.

„Allerdings könnten wir vielleicht zusammen versuchen einen Ausweg zu finden..."

Und wahrscheinlich riskieren, von hinten erstochen zu werden? Nein danke.

„Ich denke ich werde erst mal allein weitergehen."

„Wenn du meinst. Falls du es dir anders überlegst, weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst."

Der junge Mann ging in Richtung des Treppenhauses.

„Mein Name ist übrigens Kizami Yuuya."

„Orihara Izaya."

Damit war er verschwunden.

Und Izaya hoffte, dass er ihn nicht wiedersehen würde...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Izaya hatte das komplette Gebäude durchkämmt und nichts gefunden, das ihn hier raus helfen konnte.

Frustriert war er wieder ins Musikzimmer zurückgekehrt, wo das Piano noch immer seine verstörende Melodie spielte. Diesmal ließ er es jedoch spielen.

Diese Stille war auf Dauer auch nicht zu ertragen. Und dieser Raum bot eine gewisse Abwechslung. Auch konnte er sich mit Musik viel besser konzentrieren.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich hier wieder raus komme..."

Seine Kopfverletzung hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vollständig geschlossen. Was blieb waren nicht enden wollende Kopfschmerzen und manchmal viel es seinen Augen schwer, bestimmte Punkte zu fokussieren. Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, die bei der schwere der Verletzung aber nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war.

Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt wieder zurück ins andere Gebäude zu gehen, denn wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er dort eine Krankenstation gesehen, die vielleicht noch Medikamente beinhaltete.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich an diesen Verrücken mit dem Vorschlaghammer und er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Ohne eine vernünftige Waffe würden ihn keine zehn Pferde wieder hier raus bekommen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er hier elendig verhungern oder verdursten würde...

„Eine wirklich verzwickte Lage..."

„Das kannst du laut sagen..." antwortete Izaya darauf.

...

Warte mal!

Erschrocken fuhr er herum.

Dort an dem eben noch verlassenen Piano saß eine junge Frau. Oder besser gesagt ihr Geist. Ihr kompletter Unterleib war zerfetzt und es schien ihr Probleme zu bereiten, sich aufrecht zu halten.

Izayas erster Gedanke war es hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber jeder Nerv in seinem Körper schrie, dass er rennen sollte.

Und doch blieb er stehen.

Der Geist stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm, ihre Finger lagen auf seiner Brust.

Und dann geschah es.

Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, steckte plötzlich ein Messer in seiner Brust. Wo sie es so schnell her hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, aber der Schmerz, der ihn durchzog war Beweis genug, dass er sich das hier nicht einbildete.

Sollte er wirklich jetzt und hier sterben? Und warum konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen?!

Sie griff das Messer und riss es mit einer brutalen Bewegung nach oben. Die Klinge glitt durch seinen Körper wie durch Butter.

Er wurde buchstäblich ausgeweidet...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 5

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

Der Schmerz war verschwunden, doch der Geist stand immer noch über ihm. Vorsichtig wagte er einen Blick an sich herab, doch da war nichts mehr von dem Angriff zu sehen. Fast so, als ob es niemals stattgefunden hatte.

„Du bist ein Idiot..." sprach sie, „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein guter Geist bin, sonst wärst du jetzt wirklich tot...Wieso bist du nicht weggerannt?"

Er wusste es selbst nicht...

Sein Körper hatte sich einfach geweigert, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun.

„Ist auch egal..." sprach sie weiter, „Weißt du, du bist der erste, der mich spielen gelassen hat. Es war richtig schön, mal wieder jemanden hier zu haben, der meiner Musik lauscht. Als Dank möchte ich dir gerne helfen."

Erst bringt sie ihn fast um und dann will sie ihm helfen?! Izaya wusste nicht so richtig was er davon halten sollte, aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig...

„Du willst mir helfen?" fragte er.

Sie nickte energisch mit dem Kopf: „Unter normalen Umständen ist es nicht möglich diese Welt wieder zu verlassen, aber ich bin inzwischen schon so lange hier, dass ich einiges an Informationen zusammentragen konnte. Diese Welt wird von einer einzigen Person kontrolliert und solange diese nicht besänftigt oder vernichtet wurde, gibt keine Möglichkeit von hier zu verschwinden. Auch ist diese Welt in viele verschiedene Ebenen unterteilt. Das heißt, wenn du in einer Gruppe hierher gekommen bist, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sich diese auf einer der anderen Ebenen befindet. Ein Treffen ist somit unmöglich, außer man schafft es irgendwie die Barrieren zu schwächen..."

„Und du hast keine Ahnung wie ich das bewerkstelligen kann, oder?"

„Leider nicht. Am besten versuchst du erst einmal noch mehr Informationen zu sammeln. Irgendwo muss es sicherlich einen Hinweis darauf geben, was hier passiert ist."

Izaya wusste, was das bedeutete...

Er würde wieder in das andere Gebäude zurückkehren müssen, denn hier hatte er nichts brauchbares finden können...

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst irgendwie so blass..." erkundigte sie sich.

„Nein...es ist nichts. Ich schätze dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg..."

„Gut. Wenn du mich brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Sie löste sich vor seinen Augen auf und das Piano fing kurz darauf wieder an zu spielen.

Wiederwillig verließ Izaya den Raum.

Er hatte gehofft, dass ihm dieser Weg erspart bliebe, aber scheinbar war nichts so einfach, wie er gehofft hatte.

„So sehr es mir auch wiederstrebt, mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig...ich muss diesen Kerl um Hilfe bitten..."

Kizami Yuuya.

Selbst Izaya musste sich eingestehen, dass er für dieses Unterfangen Hilfe benötigte, selbst wenn es von einem Kerl war, der ihn höchstwahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern umbringen würde...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 6

Kizami zu finden, war einfacher, als er gedacht hatte.

Und so wie er auf dem Tisch herumlungerte, hätte man fast meinen können, dass er auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Warum auch immer er sich das Rektorzimmer ausgesucht hatte. Der ganze Raum war ihm unheimlich und am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder rausgegangen...

„Wie ich sehe, hast du es dir doch anders überlegt."

Sein Blick hatte etwas von einem Jäger, der seiner Beute auflauerte und Izaya war drauf und dran umzukehren und sein Glück alleine zu versuchen.

„Also wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Er rutschte von dem Tisch herunter und kam auf ihn zu.

„Dort draußen ist ein Verrückter mit einem Vorschlaghammer, ich brauche jemanden, der mir hilft an ihm vorbeizukommen."

„Ein Verrückter mit einem Vorschlaghammer? Das wird ja immer besser!" lachte Kizami und stand plötzlich direkt vor ihm.

„Und was bekomme ich als Gegenleistung zurück?"

Izaya konnte seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren und wäre wohl unweigerlich zurückgewichen, wenn er nicht schon mit seinem Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte...

„Was willst du denn?"

Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen...

Izaya würde nicht einfach nachgeben, das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.

„Wie wäre es mit dir?"

„Hä...?"

Diese Antwort hatte ihn doch mehr aus dem Konzept gebracht als er erwartet hatte. Mit wirklich allem hatte er gerechnet, aber das...?

In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde er herumgewirbelt und gegen die Tür gedrückt.

„Ich fordere die Bezahlung meiner Leistung gerne im voraus, ich hoffe du hast damit kein Problem."

„Du verlierst auch keine Zeit, oder?"

Das war eine der Situationen, in der er eigentlich nicht geraten wollte. Auch wenn man es ihm vielleicht nicht glaubte, hatte er diesbezüglich noch keinen Kontakt zum anderen oder gleichen Geschlecht gehabt. Und eigentlich hatte er es in nächster Zeit auch nicht vorgehabt.

„Sag bloß, du hast Angst?"

Kizami fuhr mit seiner freien Hand über seinen Körper und stoppte erst, als er den Bund seiner Hose erreicht hatte.

„Weißt du, in dieser Welt macht es keinen Unterschied, ob du lebst oder stirbst, also sollten wir das hier genießen..."


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 7

Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als Kizamis eiskalte Finger unter seinen Pullover schlüpften und begannen jeden Millimeter seines Oberkörpers zu erkunden. Langsam fuhren sie seine Wirbelsäule hinauf, wodurch unweigerlich sein Oberteil mit nach oben geschoben wurde.

„Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" lachte Kizami und wanderte mit seiner Hand nach vorne, bis sie in langsamen Bewegungen über seinen Bauch strich. Gefährlich nahe an seinem Hosenbund...

„Wohl kaum," sprach Izaya und versuchte ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, „du tust mir eher leid, dass du kein Mädchen abkriegst und dich stattdessen an einem Kerl vergreifen musst."

„Ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk für jemanden, der mir so schamlos seinen Hintern entgegenstreckt...Und was ist das?"

Leicht strich er mit seiner Hand über die inzwischen nicht mehr zu leugnende Beule in seiner Hose.

„Scheint als würde dir das gefallen..."

„Halt die Klappe!" schnauzte er ihn an.

„Siehst aus wie ein Mädchen, wenn du rot wirst."

Leicht küsste er seinen Nacken hinab und Izaya musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Warum nur reagierte sein Körper so stark auf seine Berührungen?!

Erst als seine Hose mitsamt der Unterwäsche hinuntergezogen wurde, wurde er sich der ganzen Sache wieder gewahr, in der er sich befand. Er versuchte sich verzweifelt aus dem Griff des anderen zu befreien, aber alles half nichts und schien diesen in seinen Handlungen nur noch mehr zu ermutigen...

„Ich würde dich gerne schreien hören, aber wahrscheinlich bist du danach zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, also werde ich versuchen nicht zu grob zu sein."

Izaya war sich nicht so sicher, ob er ihm dafür dankbar sein sollte, denn er war sich sicher, dass egal wie sie es anstellten, es verdammt schmerzhaft werden würde...

Und dann spürte er, wie der erste Finger sich über den Ringmuskel Einlass verschaffte.

Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl, wenn auch nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als ein zweiter Finger hinzugefügt wurde. Unweigerlich verkrampfte er seine Muskeln.

„Du solltest dich ein wenig entspannen, sonst wird es nur unnötig schmerzhaft."

Und ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung wurde ein dritter Finger hineingeschoben.

Für einen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, bevor er anfing ihn mit diesen langsam zu weiten. Ein ungeheurer Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und schien mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde stärker zu werden. Izaya wusste nicht, wie lange er das aushalten konnte, als die Finger in ihm plötzlich einen Punkt streiften, der ihn jeglichen Schmerz vergessen ließen.

Und plötzlich war es ihm nicht mehr möglich ruhig zu sein.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 8

„Scheint als würde es dir doch gefallen. Lass mich noch mehr von deiner Stimme hören!"

Immer und immer wieder streiften seine Finger diese Stelle in seinem Körper und Izya spürte, wie ihm so langsam die Kraft in den Beinen versagte. Seine Stimme hatte inzwischen einen leicht heiseren Ton angenommen und er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde.

Und dann hörte es plötzlich auf...

Kizami hatte seine Finger zurückgezogen und die plötzlich Leere die seinen Körper umfing, war alles andere als angenehm, besonders da er so kurz davor gestanden hatte zu kommen...

Doch gleichzeitig ahnte er, was das nur bedeuten konnte und sein Körper verkrampfte sich unweigerlich.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich entspannen, sonst könnte das gleich ziemlich weh tun…" höhnte Kizami hinter ihm.

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, als Kizami´s Schwanz sich langsam Einlass verschaffte. Vollkommen unmöglich, dass er sich bei diesem Schmerz vernünftig entspannen konnte.

„Wenn du dich nicht amüsieren willst ist das auch egal, ich für meinen werde das hier genießen…"

Und wie er das würde, daran hatte Izaya keinen Zweifel.

Er spürte jeden Millimeter den Kizami sich in ihm vergrub, bis dieser sich vollständig an seinen Körper heran gezogen hatte. Die erste Hürde hatte er geschafft, aber auf das was dann kam, konnte ihn keiner vorbereiten…

Kizami zog sich fast vollständig zurück, nur um sich dann mit doppelter Wucht wieder in ihm versenkte.

Ein heiserer Schrei entwich Izayas Kehle. Vollkommen unmöglich, dass er das genießen konnte.

Immer und immer wieder wurde dieser Vorgang wiederholt, bis Izaya glaubte, nie wieder etwas in seiner unteren Körperregion zu spüren. Inzwischen hatte Kizami´s Hand seine Erektion gefunden und strich über diese im gleichen Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen.

„Scheint als ständest du genauso kurz davor wie ich…Ein richtiger Masochist…" lachte Kizami und legte noch mal an Geschwindigkeit zu und kam schließlich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen ihn ihm. Izaya folgte ihm kurz danach, auch wenn er es nur am Rande mitbekam. Das Blut dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er fiel vollkommen erschöpft auf die Knie. Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte man ihm so etwas angetan…

„Ich dachte du brauchst meine Hilfe," sprach Kizami so ruhig, als wäre das eben geschehene niemals passiert.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 9

Nachdem Izaya endlich wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, hatten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in das andere Gebäude gemacht.

Für den Moment konnte er auf Kizami´s Hilfe zählen, aber er wusste, dass er ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit in den Rücken fallen würde. Aber diesmal würde er sich nicht noch einmal so demütigen lassen.

Normalerweise war das zwar nicht seine Art, aber diesmal gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Er würde Kizami töten müssen. Dieser Kerl war unberechenbar und wenn er es nicht tat, würde er wohl selbst getötet werden…

Er müsste nur auf einen günstigen Moment warten.

„Er ist nicht hier…" war Kizami´s erster Kommentar, als sie wieder nach draußen traten.

Trotzdem traute Izaya dieser vermeintlichen Sicherheit nicht über den Weg. Dieser Typ würde sicherlich noch hier irgendwo in er Nähe sein…

Und dann wurde plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen geöffnet.

„Das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich!"

Dieses Monster mit dem Vorschlaghammer war mit ihnen im selben Gebäude gewesen?!

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden!"

Ach Kizami schien in diesem Moment der letzte Rest Mut verlassen zu haben. Wenigstens war der Weg zu der anderen Tür frei, so dass sie ungehindert ihren Weg fortsetzen konnten.

Izaya fluchte leise, als sie hinter sich die Tür verbarrikadiert hatten.

Hätte er das von Anfang an gewusst, hätte er sich niemals auf diesen Deal mit Kizami eingelassen.

Aber jetzt war es zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wer wusste schon, was ihnen hier noch über den Weg lief. Und vielleicht würde er seine Hilfe doch noch einmal benötigen.

Jedenfalls so lange sich die Sache von vorhin nicht wiederholte…

Mit dem nötigen Abstand setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Da sie in dem anderen Gebäude nicht fündig geworden waren, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Izaya hier irgendwas übersehen haben musste.

Und so sehr ihm diese Anschuldigung auch wurmte, lag Kizami in dieser Sache wohl richtig.

Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt musste es geben! Und vielleicht würden sie zu zweit diesen auch finden.

„Ich würde vorschlagen," begann Kizami, als sie den Eingangsbereich der Schule erreicht hatten, „ dass wir uns aufteilen. Jeder übernimmt einen Teil und sobald jemand etwas gefunden hat, meldet er sich bei dem anderen."

Izaya stimmte dem zu.

Zwar wäre es bestimmt sicherer gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht trennten, aber er wagte es nicht, diesem Kerl den Rücken zuzukehren.

„Dann übernehme ich den Westteil und du schaust dich im Ostteil um."

Mit diesen Worte ging er los.

Izaya wandte sie sich in andere Richtung. Hoffentlich würde er jetzt bei nochmaligem Suchen etwas finden. Und eins wusste er ganz genau:

Kizami würde er darüber nicht in Kenntnis setzen!


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 10

„Irgendwo hier muss es doch etwas geben!"

Verzweifelt wühlte sich Izaya durch Ordner alter Unterlagen, doch nirgendwo auch nur ein Anhaltspunkt, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Es war fast so, als ob das ganze Gebäude sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Er sollte hier einfach keine Informationen finden.

„Unter diesen Umständen wirst du nichts finden…" meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn herumfahren.

Erst dachte er, dass es wieder ein Geist war, doch dann erkannte er ein Mädchen in ungefähr seinem Alter.

„Die Geister haben die Angewohnheit, die Umgebung so zu verändern, dass sie dir das verweigern, was du wirklich suchst."

„Und du weißt, wonach ich suche?"

Seit seinem Zusammentreffen mit Kizami, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass er überhaupt noch jemanden trauen konnte.

„Ich weiß so einiges."

Sie zeigte ihm ein eiskaltes Lächeln, dass keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass sie dabei wahrscheinlich auch auf andere Sachen anspielte.

„Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich nach deiner Hilfe gefragt zu haben…"

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Dann wirst du hier sterben."

Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Flur.

„Warte!"

Izaya wusste selbst nicht, wieso er das tat, aber scheinbar würde er ihre Hilfe wirklich benötigen.

„Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?"

„Was habe ich schon für eine andere Wahl…"

„Hm, scheinbar bist du doch nicht so dumm, wie ich dich eingeschätzt habe…"

Sie setzte sich auf einen der prall gefüllten Kartons und bedeutete ihm es ihr gleichzutun.

„Eine Sache musst du mir versprechen. Alles, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, bleibt unter uns. Kein Wort zu irgendjemanden. Verstanden? Das ist alles, was ich als Gegenleistung verlange, da ich selbst diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen kann."

Der letzte Satz wurde eher beiläufig erwähnt, aber Izaya verstand sofort, was sie damit meinte. Sie war nicht mehr am Leben…

„Glaub mir, dass habe ich nicht vor."

„Gut, wenn nicht, werde ich höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du das hier nicht überlebst."

Diese Drohung wurde mit einem Lächeln ausgesprochen, aber es wäre wohl ziemlich dumm gewesen, sie nicht ernst zu nehmen.

„Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach…"


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 11

„In diesem Moment, wo wir miteinander sprechen, ist auf einer anderen Ebene, eine Gruppe bereits drauf und dran, diesen Fluch endlich zu brechen. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie es schaffen können, allerdings fehlt ihnen ein wichtiger Bestandteil, der sich praktischer Weise auf dieser Ebene befindet."

„Lass mich raten. Ich soll dieses Etwas finden?"

„Du hast es erraten."

„Und dann?"

Er hasste es, wie er ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Komm wieder hierher zurück. Allein. Dann ist es möglich, dass ich dir einen Weg öffnen kann, damit du zu der anderen Gruppe stoßen kannst."

Das hörte sich nicht so schwer an, aber wahrscheinlich gab es wieder irgendeinen Haken.

„Und nach was genau soll ich suchen?"

„Oh, das ist einfach. Es handelt sich um ein menschliches Herz, um genau zu sein. Es ist irgendwo in diesem Gebäude versteckt. Du musst es nur noch finden."

Ein menschliches Herz?!

Und hier dachte er, es konnte nicht verrückter werden.

„Es gehörte dem Sohn des Direktors. Ich vermute, du hast ihn schon kennen gelernt?"

Etwa der Verrückte mit dem Vorschlaghammer?

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!"

„Sehe ich aus als würde ich scherzen? Pass bloß auf, dass er es nicht in die Hände bekommt, sonst hast du nicht nur für dich sondern auch für alle anderen das Todesurteil unterschrieben. Und jetzt geh, du willst deinen Freund doch sicherlich nicht warten lassen," lachte sie.

„Dieser Irre ist nicht mein Freund!"

„Was immer du sagst."

Damit war sie verschwunden.

Izaya blieb ratlos zurück, denn für den Moment wusste er nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, ohne das Kizami davon erfuhr, denn soweit er es verstanden hatte, hatte sie Kizami nicht mit eingeplant, dass er diesen Ort verließ.

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht der einzigste, der ihm nicht vertraut…"

Wenn sie ihm wenigstens einen Hinweis darauf gegeben hätte, wo sich dieses Herz befinden soll, denn unter diesen Umständen konnte es wirklich überall sein. Und mit Kizami an seinen Hacken war es vollkommen unmöglich, dass er es fand…

„Scheint als müsste ich meinen Plan eher umsetzen, als ich gedacht habe…"

Gedanklich bereitete er sich darauf vor, als er sich auf den Weg zurück machte. Trotzdem fragte er sich, ob er wirklich dazu in der Lage war…


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 12

Der Eingangsbereich war immer noch verlassen, was ihm kurzzeitig ermöglichte, sich etwas umzusehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieses Herz versteckt sein konnte, aber sicherheitshalber drehte er jeden Stein einzeln um.

Doch es schien nicht hier versteckt zu sein…

Er wusste, dass der nächste Ort, den er zu durchsuchen hatte, der war, an dem sich Kizami gerade aufhielt. Erwischt werden wollte er zwar nicht, aber er musste einfach schauen, wie weit er kam…

Im Notfall konnte er immer noch behaupten, dass er nach ihm gesucht hatte.

Bevor er jedoch anfangen konnte zu suchen, kam ihm Kizami bereits entgegen. Wie es schien hatte auch nichts finden können.

„Hier gibt es überhaupt nichts…Am besten versuchen wir es woanders…"

Er wirkte wirklich bedrückt, aber Izaya wusste, dass er gut daran tat, ihm kein Wort zu glauben, dass aus seinem Mund kam.

Es gab in diesem Stockwerk noch einen weiteren Bereich und genau dort wollten sie hin. Izaya erinnerte sich, dass er auch schon dort gewesen war, allerdings war er nicht sonderlich weit gekommen, da der Fußboden ab einem bestimmten Punkt einfach aufgehört hatte. Und da er nicht vorhatte, in irgendein bodenloses Lock zu stürzen, war er wieder ungekehrt.

Doch diesmal war es anders. Der Boden war wieder da und sie konnten endlich den Flur entlag.

Es musste etwas mit den Geistern zu tun haben, vermutete Izaya, als er sich umsah.

Eins wusste er jedoch. Das Krankenzimmer würde er diesmal nicht ignorieren, denn seine Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen so stark, dass er unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen musste. Hoffentlich fand er dort etwas…

Aber vorher…

„Was ist das für ein widerlicher Gestank?"

Beide hielten sich unweigerlich die Nase zu.

„Riecht als würde irgendwas verwesen…" meinte Kizami darauf nur und wie sie kurz darauf feststellen mussten, lag er damit gar nicht so falsch…

„Was zur Hölle…?!"

Ungläubig blickte Izaya auf die zermatschten Fleischklumpen zu ihren Füßen und danach auf das Bild, dass die Wand bot.

„Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich nicht wissen will, was hier passiert ist…" murmelte Kizami, dem zum ersten Mal wirklicher Schock im Gesicht stand.

„Am besten gehen wir weiter," schlug Izaya vor, der keine große Lust hatte hier länger zu verweilen.

„Das ist das beste…"

Sie wandten sich zum gehen, doch weit kamen sie nicht.

Hi hi hi

Ein kleines Mädchen stand vor ihnen. Von ihrem linkem Auge war nicht mehr sehr viel zu sehen und die blutige Schere, die sie in der Hand hielt, machte die Sache auch nicht sehr viel besser…


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 13

„Glaubst du, dass sie für das da hinten verantwortlich ist?" fragte Kizami.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das herausfinden will…" murmelte Izaya. Sie mussten schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden.

Es blieb nur der Weg zurück…

Langsam traten sie den Rückzug an, doch plötzlich war auch dieser versperrt. Ein anderer Geist versperrte ihnen den Weg. Dieser bot noch eine groteskere Erscheinung als das Mädchen, denn oberhalb des Unterkiefers gab es nichts mehr.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Irgendwie müssen wir an den zweien vorbeikommen!"

Der Flur vor ihnen war auf alle Fälle breit genug, dass sie an ihr vorbeilaufen konnten. Sie mussten halt nur schnell genug sein…

Izaya teilte Kizami seine Idee mit, denn der Geist konnte sich nur auf einen konzentrieren und so waren ihre Chancen höher, dass sie lebendig aus dieser Sache hervorgingen.

„Und…los!"

Sie rannten los. Izaya links und Kizami rechts und es sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie es schaffen konnten, als…

„Aaaaugh….!"

Izaya hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell sein würde, denn plötzlich ergriff sie sein Fußgelenk und riss ihn zu Boden.

„_Gib mir meine Zunge…_" zischte sie, die Klinge der Schere auf ihn gerichtet.

„Izaya!" rief Kizami, aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Schere sauste herab und bohrte sich ein paar Zentimeter tief in seinen Rücken.

„Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und es wurde noch schlimmer…

Sie zog die Schere heraus und ließ sie ein weiteres Mal herabsausen.

Es war vollkommen unmöglich, dass er es lange durchhielt. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er wieder aufzustehen. Er nutzte den Moment, als die Schere wieder herausgezogen wurde, um sich abzustoßen und einen gewissen Abstand zu sich und den Geistern zu bringen.

Doch er hatte unglaubliche Probleme, sich vor Schmerzen auf den Beinen zu halten. Und dann wurde er plötzlich an den Armen gepackt.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden!" hörte er noch eine Stimme, die ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam.

War das Kizami? War er wirklich zurückgekommen?

Das wäre schließlich die Gelegenheit gewesen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen und doch war es in diesem Moment genau dieser Kizami, der ihn jetzt in den Armen hielt und verzweifelt versuchte mit ihm zusammen zu fliehen.

Was für ein Idiot, dachte Izaya, als die Ohnmacht ihn übermannte.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 14

Bin ich tot?

Izaya bezweifelte es, denn die Schmerzen, die er momentan spürte, waren viel zu stark, als das er sie sich einbilden konnte…

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf weiße Laken.

Ein Bett? Wie ist er hierher gekommen?

„Wie geht es dir?"

Dort an der Bettkante saß Kizami und wirkte recht erleichtert.

Ungläubig blickte Izaya ihn an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, erst hatte ihm bei der Flucht geholfen und nun hatte er sich auch noch um seine Wunden gekümmert?!

„Warum?"

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dieser Kerl war doch sein Feind, oder etwa nicht…?

„Heh, ich soll dir doch helfen oder nicht? Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unsere Abmachung?"

War das wirklich der einzigste Grund? Und außerdem ging es dabei doch nur um den Hausmeistersohn. Eigentlich hatte das nichts damit zu tun…

„Doch, ich erinnere mich…" antwortete er trotzdem. Er wusste nicht, was für Spiel Kizami jetzt spielte, aber es war äußerst verdächtig.

„Gut. Weißt du, du hast wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt. Soweit ich das einschätzen kann, hat dieser Geist deine lebenswichtigen Organe verfehlt, auch wenn wir trotzdem vorsichtig sein müssen, da sie sich immer noch entzünden können.

Außerdem wirst du mit dem Fuß auch nicht weit kommen. Ich habe es zwar gekühlt, aber die Schwellung ist nur merklich zurückgegangen.

Inzaya setzte sich vorsichtig mit Kizami´s Hilfe auf und blicke an sich hinab.

Das Fußgelenk war geschwollen und einige Blutergüsse zierten ihn genau an der Stelle, wo ihre Hand ihn berührt hatte.

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Denn jetzt war er vollkommen auf Kizami angewiesen, ob er es nun wollte oder nicht. Außerdem war es vollkommen unmöglich nun nach dem Herzen zu suchen, außer er weihte seinen Gegenüber darin ein.

Aber er hatte es diesem Geist versprochen…

Er saß in einer Zwickmühle und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da wieder rauskommen sollte.

So etwas konnte auch nur ihm passieren…

„Am besten ruhst du dich noch ein wenig aus," sagte Kizami dann, „Ich schaue mich in der Zeit noch ein wenig um. Vielleicht finde ich was."

Und damit war Izaya wieder allein.

Er hoffte, dass dieses Krankenzimmer wenigstens sicher war, denn so langsam hatte er wirklich genug von all diesen Geistern!


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 15

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Krankenzimmer…

Er konnte nicht genau sagen woran es lag, aber empfand es als vollkommen unmöglich, hier auch nur eine Minute Ruhe zu finden.

Es war wie eine unsichtbare Gefahr…

Unter diesen Umständen wäre er auf dem Flur wahrscheinlich besser aufgehoben.

„Ich hoffe ich drehe nicht durch, bevor dieser Kerl wieder hier ist…" murmelte er und drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte die Augen zu schließen, vielleicht bildete er sich die ganze Sache auch nur ein.

Doch so schnell, wie er sie geschlossen hatte, riss er seine Augen wieder auf. DAS hatte er sich jetzt wirklich nicht eingebildet.

Er blickte auf den Schreibtisch, wo die Seiten des Tagebuchs von einer unsichtbaren Hand umgeblättert wurden und dann setzte ein Stift an und begann zu schreiben.

Okay, dass war jetzt wirklich genug!

Izaya setzte sich so schnell es ging auf. Keine Minute länger würde er in diesem verfluchten Raum bleiben, verletzt oder nicht!

Er verzog leicht sein Gesicht vor Schmerz, als sein verletzter Fuß den Boden berührte, aber die paar Meter bis zur Tür würde er die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen.

„Was ist das jetzt?"

Das Licht begann zu flackern und ging dann vollständig aus.

Er rechnete schon mit dem schlimmsten, doch nach ein paar Sekunden ging es wieder an. Und doch war etwas anders. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen das er nicht mehr allein war. Der eiskalte Atem in seinem Nacken war Beweis genug.

Bevor er jedoch reagieren konnte hatte sich schon etwas begonnen sich um seinen Hals zu wickeln. Es waren Haare! Lange schwarze Haare, die nun auch versuchten sich durch seinen Mund zutritt zu verschaffen.

Aber diesmal war Izaya vorbereitet. Er zückte sein Klappmesser und schaffte es in kürzester Zeit, die Schlinge zu durchtrennen und sich zu befreien.

Er hastete zur Tür und flüchtete sich auf den Gang. Hoffentlich würde dieses Ding ihm nicht hierher verfolgen…

Doch dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein, als er dort eine Weile stand und nach Atem rang. Das war inzwischen das dritte mal gewesen, dass ihn diese Geister fast umgebracht hatten. Noch einmal würde es ihm seiner derzeitigen körperlichen Verfassung sicherlich nicht gelingen… Und das machte ihm ehrlich gesagt hatte schreckliche Angst. Er wollte hier nicht sterben.

Als er seinen Fuß nicht mehr belasten konnte, ließ er sich auf den Fußboden sinken. Wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er halt hier auf Kizami warten müssen…


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 16

„Du steckst ganz schön in der Klemme was?"

Es war wieder dieses Geistermädchen…

„Was willst du? Ich dachte du tauchst erst wieder auf, wenn ich das Herz gefunden habe?" fragte er genervt. Auf sie konnte er momentan wirklich verzichten.

„Ich dachte, ich schau mal, wie weit du schon bist. Scheinst ja nicht weit gekommen zu sein."

„Deine Kommentare kannst du dir sparen. Wenn du nichts wichtiges zu sagen hast, kannst du wieder gehen!"

Es war auch so schon schwer genug, da brauchte er sich nicht auch noch mit ihr auseinander zu setzen...

„Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre etwas netter zu mir, außer du willst hier bleiben."

„Ich glaub dann bleibe ich lieber hier."

Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte, aber sie ging ihm einfach so auf die Nerven. Und welche Versicherung hatte er schon, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen würde?

Wahrscheinlich würden sie so oder so sterben...

„Wenn das deine Antwort ist..."

Sie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und begann sich aufzulösen. Das würde wohl das letzte mal sein, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

„Wenigstens habe ich jetzt endlich meine Ruhe..."

Trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber, wenn er endlich einen Weg gefunden hätte, wie er hier raus kam.

„Scheint als hätte ich mir gerade mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt..."

Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte war, dass es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn er Kizami getötet hätte...

Es war ein traumloser Schlaf und auch wenn er nicht die nötige Erholung bot, die er sich gewünscht hätte, war er doch zufrieden über die paar Minuten, die er die Augen schließen konnte.

Dieser Flur mochte genauso unsicher sein, wie diese verdammte Krankenstation, aber das war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte noch wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte, aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Vielleicht war das wirklich nur ein böser Alptraum und wenn er erwachte, würde er wieder in seinem Bett sein und alles wäre wieder beim alten...


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 17

Als er die Augen öffnete, spürte er sofort, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Jemand saß neben ihm.

Also hatte er es sich doch nicht eingebildet...

Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in das verschlafene Gesicht von Kizami. Hatte dieser Kerl etwa die ganze Zeit hier gesessen und auf ihn aufgepasst?

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du unbedingt hier draußen ein Nickerchen einlegen musstest, aber ich hoffe, du bist jetzt fit genug, dass wir unseren Weg endlich fortsetzen können."

Mit ein wenig Hilfe seines Gegenübers schaffte es Izaya wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Der Schmerz war immer noch unerträglich, aber er würde die Zähne zusammen beißen müssen.

„Wenn´s nicht mehr geht, sagst du bescheid, okay?"

Dieser „neue" Kizami war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Machte er sich nun wirklich Sorgen um ihn oder hegte er nur wieder irgendeinen hinterhältigen Plan? Izaya wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben konnte und was nicht...

„Hier im Erdgeschoss scheint es nichts weiter zu geben, am besten versuchen wir es einen Stock höher."

Izaya erinnerte sich.

Das war der Ort, an dem er begonnen hatte, dort oben war jedoch nichts... Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

Kizami ignorierte jedoch seine Bedenken und zog ihn mit hoch.

Der Fußboden ging nicht sonderlich weit und es war unmöglich zu erkennen, ob es dort hinten irgendwo weiterging.

„Sackgasse..." kommentierte es Izaya nur.

Das war der letzte Ort, den sie noch nicht durchsucht hatten...Und was sollten sie jetzt tun?

„Das war´s dann wohl..."

Kizami setzte sich auf einen der Stühle des verlassenen Klassenraum, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

Jetzt hatten sie wirklich ein Problem...

„Scheint als ob es wirklich keinen Weg hier raus gibt..."

Izaya wollte jedoch nicht so einfach aufgeben. Es musste doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben...

„Da fällt mir ein...Was trägst du da eigentlich in deiner Tasche mit dir rum?"

Ihm war schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, dass Kizami diese Tasche nicht aus den Augen ließ. Es musste also etwas wichtiges dort drin sein...

„Die? Die habe ich vorhin in der Nähe des Krankenzimmers gefunden, aber sie schein leer zu sein..."

„Leer?"

Sie sah überhaupt nicht leer aus...

„Darf ich mal?"

Kizami reichte ihm die Tasche und Izaya begann darin herumzuwühlen doch auf den ersten Blick schien sie wirklich leer zu sein.

„Hm?"

Seine Finger streiften über einen Reisverschluss, den er vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe was gefunden..."

Er zog ihn auf und entdeckte ein kleines blutdurchtränktes Säckchen.

„Das ist doch nicht etwa...?"


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 18

Vorsichtig zog er die Schnur auf und blickte hinein.

Ein verwesender Gestank drang an seine Nase, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren als er es noch ein Stück weiter öffnete.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?"

Kizami wich angeekelt einen Schritt zurück.

Izaya hingegen konnte es gar nicht fassen. Scheinbar hatte sich das Schicksal doch noch nicht ganz gegen ihn gewandt.

„Es ist ein Herz..."

Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hierbei um genau das, worum das Geistermädchen ihn gebeten hatte. Und Kizami hatte es unwissend die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen...

„Was hat das da drin gemach?!" fragte Kizami und kam wieder etwas heran.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, dass es uns sehr nützlich sein könnte..." murmelte Izaya.

„Wie meinst du das...?"

Aber Izaya antwortete ihm nicht.

Solange er nicht wusste, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde, wollte er nichts von seinem Wissen preisgeben. Und auch wenn Kizami inzwischen recht zahm geworden war, wollte er es nicht darauf anlegen, dass dieser ihm seine Pläne zunichte machte.

„Ist nicht so wichtig, für den Moment sollten wir erst mal wieder zurückgehen."

„Zurück?"

„Du wirst es verstehen, wenn wir da sind."

Etwas skeptisch führte Kizami Izaya wieder ins Erdgeschoss in Richtung des Durchgangs, der in das andere Gebäude führte.

Izaya wollte wieder da raus, denn der Typ musste hier irgendwo in der Umgebung sein, aber Kizami hatte einen eisernen Griff um seinen Arm und ließ ihn nicht weitergehen.

„Du kannst kaum auf deinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen und dann willst du auch noch raus? Vergiss es!"

Izaya wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als sich diesem durchgeknallten Typen entgegenzustellen, aber solange er Kizami in diese ganze Sache nicht eingeweiht hatte, würde es wohl etwas schwierig sein, seinen Plan durchzuziehen...

Aber sollte er das wirklich riskieren?

Wie er jedoch kurz darauf feststellen musste, konnte er sich diese ganze Sache auch sparen, denn wie es schien, hatte der Typ sie gefunden, bevor sie ihn finden konnten...

„Verfluchte Scheiße..." fluchte Kizami.

Der einzigste Weg, der ihnen blieb, war zurück in den ersten Stock, aber mit Izayas Wunden würden sie es niemals schaffen...

Das sah überhaupt nicht gut aus und dann tat Izaya etwas vollkommen unerwartetes...


End file.
